The Great Fairy Talething
by Sarah and Silent Mina
Summary: "But miraculousy the hag was still alive for what Prince Weasley didn’t know was that the hag was very magical herself…..for she wasn’t a hag at all….she was SEVERUS SNAPE! Prince Weasly blinked a little and then threw salt in his eyes..."


Mina Sarah 

**This is yet another, screwed little story by Mina and Sarah!!!**

**Once upon a time, the beautiful princesses Mina & Sarah lived in a big tower captured by evil witch who keeps them prisoner.  **_Excuse moi, Mina, that's evil Wizard…that's right ladys and gents…the wizard was so jealous of Sarah's beauty, he kept her locked up all day, Mina was just there for…um…yeah._**The evil wizard's name was Gilderoy Lockhart who just so happens to be a weird psycho freak who loves himself.  **_So everyday he made Sarah clean the castle from top to bottem, as he beat Mina with corn husks.  _**Then one day little dragon flew into the castle.  **_Sarah was off singing to woodland creatures (and attracting the lovely prince Weasly) from her high tower, so Mina was left to fend for the firebreathing blood lusting beast herself.  _**The dragon began yelling and asking where the hell Barbie was while burning up a few bookcases.  **_Sarah giggled as a squirrel frolicked on her head, paying no nevermind to anything ^_^.  _**The dragon the yells 'FOOD!' and eats the squirrel.  **_Sarah blinked in horror as the squirrel was eaten off of her head and screamed "JUDO CHOP!" whacking the dragon's pressure point and knocking him unconscious. _** Mina and Sarah both then pushed the dragon out the window and it turned out the dragon's spikes made the perfect stairs out the window to the ground. **_Sarah giggled and hopped down the spikes, into the dark forest, searching for darling prince Weasly ^_^.  _**Mina followed as well, but as the two got into the forest an old hag came up to them.  **_Sarah payed no attention to the hag person, simply twirling about the path with her woodland friends, singing a cheerful Disney tune. _** The old hag saw Sarah's ditziness and decided to take advantage of it as she asked, "Are you hungry my dear?" **_Sarah giggled and shook her head "Nope!"  _**"But you must be," she continued, "you must want some candy…..little girls just love candy…." **_Sarah shook her head again "Not me! I'm a diabetic and if I eat candy or anything else with sugar than I could possibly die…plus I have ADD and my daddy said that sugar will not only kill me, but it will make me as hyper as a guy on cocaine if I get my hands on it"  _**The hag did not seem flustered by this for with her she had a basket of apples so she asked, "Well if you can't have any sugar then why not have a nice healthy apple?" **_Sarah gagged "They give me hives…."  _**"Surely you must want SOMETHING girl, what could you possibly want???" _"I want nothing more than the love of Prince Weasly…sigh…swoon…and a poney would be nice…"  _**"Ahh, yes, there is something I can do for you then….you see girl I am a very powerful wizard…errr….witch…you see…and if you come back to my cottage  beyond the river then perhaps I can work you a love potion…."  **_But Sarah had lost intrest and was now chasing a pretty pony across the fields "COME BACK PONY! COME BAAAAAAAACK!!"  _**"But Sarah!" screamed the old hag, "I can bring you the love of your prince Weasley you want so much!!!"  **_Sarah had tackled the pony and was now braiding it's hair with pretty ribbons, a glazed look in her eyes "I will call you Malamar…"  _** The hag took Sarah's face in her hands so she could see her eyes and said, "Girl I am offering you love here, love of the great prince weasley of whom you hold so dear…..you would like that, wouldn't you?…."  **_Sarah looked at her quizzically "Who's Prince Weasly?"  **"PRINCE WEASLEY!! The guy you're supposed to live happily ever after with at the end of the story!!" she bellowed.  **__Sarah laughed "Oh you silly-billy…I'm only 13, I'm not going to be happily ever after with anyone!"  **The hag knocked Sarah unconscious with a rock to her head, dragged her back to her cottage, and tied sarah to a chair.  **__There was a rumbling from the fireplace and Prince Weasly appeared (by floo powder), shooting the hag in the head with his magical bow and arrow! **  But miraculousy the hag was still alive for what Prince Weasley didn't know was that the hag was very magical herself…..for she wasn't a hag at all….she was SEVERUS SNAPE!!!!!!!  **_Prince Weasly blinked a little and then threw salt in his eyes.  _**Snape poured a potion on his head and was cured, then he spoke, "Ahh, PFS…we meet yet again…but alas, where is the great Harry Potter today?" **__Suddenly, Sarah ripped off her mask, to reveal that SHE was indeed…HARRY POTTER!!!!  **"This just keeps getting better and better and better doesn't it…..yes….Potter and Potters Faithful Sidekick united at last…." Snape chuckled to himself. **_Ron's eyes buldged as Harry pulled a pipe bomb out of his pants "HOLY SHIT HE'S GOT A BOMB!!"  _**Since Harry was tied to a chair, Snape easily seized the bomb, and just threw it in the fire which caused Ron to erupt in flames. **_But as Ron was erupting in flames, he pulled off his mask to reveal that he was a…CANADIAN MOUNTIE!!  _**Snape then pushed the mountie into the fire which caused him to die. **_Harry lept up and laughed "Aha! You've fallen for my trick! For I am…REALLY PRINCE WEASLY! BWHAHAHAHA!"  _**Mina then burst into the cottage and yelled, "RON!!  SARAHS PREGNANT AND THEY"RE LOOKING FOR THE FATHER BECAUSE SHE CAN"T REMEMBER WHO SHE SLEPT WITH….as a matter of fact….I don't think she really knows what the trem 'sleeping together' means…..oh well…." And with that, she left.  **_Ron grabbed another handful of salt and shoved it in Snapes face "YOU SLEPT WITH HER!!!" __**** Snape grinned…he never imagined that anyone would find out his secret…that he was A CHILD MOLESTER!!! _Ron then screamed a bunch of bad words and chewed Snapes head off. ** Snape no longer had a head, so he no longer felt like bothering with the salt that was formerly in his eyes. **_Ron then ran off to find that Sarah was NOT pregnant…Mina was just speaking out of her ass, Sarah was really playing with, you guessed it, prison inmates.  __****Ron ran to his love and said, "Sarah! I love you!" to which she replied, "Who are you???"  _And they lived happily ever after, the end. _**


End file.
